


Lemon Bars

by notlikely (eevoch)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, Kardashian house au, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, That sounds so dumb but whatever, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevoch/pseuds/notlikely
Summary: Adam bakes lemon bars, they watch TV, nothing more than some platonic wholesome friendships here.





	Lemon Bars

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely make 0 sense since it's a gift for a friend and if you aren't familiar with the nier suggestion blogs on Tumblr it really, really wont make sense, aaaanyway thanks so much toobs for making us those matching icons, i love them, this is for you sis
> 
> Also this is to combat all the ANGST in the server yall know who you are you amazing people who break my heart

Pleasant smells wafted from the kitchen, undeniably sweet. 2B was sitting on the large couch in their living room with 9S perched on the arm of it. "What's he making this time?" She asked the scanner.

"Lemon bars, I think. Popola took Eve to the store yesterday to pick up ingredients." He replied, tapping his chin in thought.

Adam came out of the kitchen with an apron tied around his waist, and his hair up in a high bun. His glasses were smudged. "They're almost ready to be baked, the oven is still preheating." He confirmed, looking at the two YoRHa androids with shining eyes. Eve followed out of the kitchen next, licking batter and mixture from a spatula.

"I get the first taste! I'm the taste tester!" He declared excitedly, sucking on the end of the spatula. Eve was somehow covered in batter, even though he wasn't even the one baking. Some of the others were still moving in, which 9S had made special nametags for their rooms too. A2 crept from the walls for a moment to steal a swipe of batter from the spatula Eve was holding before leaving again. "Hey! That's mine!" He exclaimed after the old YoRHa model. She had already returned to the walls, so Eve's shouts didn't reach her.

9S grinned, moving to sit next to 2B so Eve could slump into the arm of the couch. "You think everything sweet in the house is yours. Even raw sugar." The scanner teased, and Eve made a face of mock offence.

"Sometimes before it even gets into the house." Adam remarked, knowing sometimes Eve would teleport out while he was sorting through his keys to unlock the door, and snag the sweets right out of the grocery bag. Which is why he always needed to make shopping trips for baking ingredients.

"Stop attacking me! I like sweet things," Eve defended, licking the batter from the spatula.

2B grabbed a sucker from the small bowl of candy they had on the living room table, thinking twice before grabbing one for Eve too. "That's seconded, sweets are pretty good." She agreed, handing the sucker to the young machine. He opened it with enthusiasm, sticking it in his mouth.

"Blueberry!" He exclaimed, though it was a bit muffled around the stick of the sucker.

Adam smiled, ruffling his hair. The oven beeped, signalling it was done. "Oh, I should go put the bars in now," he muttered, walking back to the kitchen.

"So what are you guys watching?" Eve asked, peering at the TV.

9S snorted, "Some dumb show about a big family living together, they're ridiculous. Look, that one reminds me of A2." As he said that, A2 phased out of the wall, threw her sock at him, then went back in.

"Nines, that show is basically how we live." 2B pointed out, and 9S shrugged.

"That's fair." He cringed at A2's long black sock, throwing it on the floor. Commander would probably chew him out for it later, but it wasn't his sock. So. Eve giggled, grabbing the remote and pressing buttons.

"This is boring, I want to watch cartoons." He muttered, flicking through the channels until he was satisfied.

"We were watching that, but oh well." 9S groaned, curling into 2B's side as she pat his head.

Eve shrugged. "It's a rerun, you guys can watch it later." He pointed out, 9S nodded.

"Guess so, you guys know where Command went? Haven't seen her for a day or two." He remarked; Eve grabbed another sucker from the bowl.

"Dunno, she doesn't talk to me. Hopefully she drops in for lemon bars, brother makes really good ones." Eve mentioned, observing the flavor of the sucker before putting it in his mouth.

2B hummed, "She's probably catching up on all the laundry she missed." She assumed, and Eve gave her a grin.

"At least she doesn't have to worry about washing any shirts I wear, because I don't wear any." He added as Adam had made his way back to the living room.

He looked quite proud of himself. "Lemon bars are in the oven, they'll be baking from a while. Is it okay if I join you three?" Adam asked, having left his hair up and his apron on. His hands were both covered in big puffy oven mitts.

"Brother! Come sit!" Eve shouted, reaching over to snag a hand on Adam's apron, tugging on it. Adam chuckled, placing himself between 9S and Eve, pulling his little brother into a side hug.

9S gazed over at them, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to the cooking channel. "There you go, nerd, it's your turn. Adam looked slightly affronted by the name, but adjusted his smudged glasses and smiled.

"Thank you, 9S." He replied, and the scanner gave an 'ok' sign with his hand.

"You use the same recipe as last time, Adam?" 2B asked, sitting up a bit to look at the older machine.

He nodded, "Mostly the same, I added a bit more lemon zest and plan to sprinkle powdered sugar over the top this time. So long as Eve doesn't eat it all." Adam teased; Eve pouted, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm not gonna, only if you give me a little bit!" He exclaimed; Adam sighed and ruffled his hair.

"You'll get a pinch, you eat too much sugar anyway." The older machine chastised. Eve gave an annoyed whine and pressed his face into Adam's shoulder.

2B pulled another sucker from the bowl and tossed it to Eve, causing his face to light up. He popped it in his mouth, making that three suckers currently in his mouth. "Don't let him cry, the house will explode." She muttered, grabbing a sucker and handing it to 9S.

They spent the next hour or so watching random television shows while the lemon bars baked. Adam's timer went off and he detangled himself from Eve, cleaning his glasses off as he stumbled back into the kitchen. Eve jumped off the couch and followed him in, the promise of powdered sugar was too much to just stay put.

"How long do you think until Eve comes out, completely doused in powdered sugar?" 9S asked, and 2B thought for a moment.

"20G says sometime in the next minute." She bet, the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.

They waited for the brothers to emerge from the kitchen, which took around ten minutes. Adam was holding a beautiful tray of yellow squares that were cut, and Eve, as expected, was covered in powdered sugar and glaze. "These are still a little hot," Adam warned, setting the tray on the table.

"Damn, those smell really good." 9S sighed, staring at the baked goods.

"It's probably the extra lemon zest, I think it was a good choice." Adam replied; his face was glowing with how well the lemon bars turned out. Eve was wiping sugar and glaze from his face, managing to lick his fingers clean despite still having two suckers in his mouth. "I'll leave them on the table when anyone else who comes in wants any." Adam finally took off his apron, folding it up and setting it aside. Him and Eve both sat down on the couch again; Eve laid his head on Adam's arm.

The four of them gazed upon the television as the lemon bars cooled. Eve tapped one, pulling a singular square out. He had finished his suckers, so he took a large bite out of the square with little to no hesitation. His expression turned joyous, his eyes squinted shut and his shoulders went lax. "Brother! These are so amazing!" He squealed, effectively going silent afterwards, minus the happy hums that rose from his throat.

"Well, now I have to try one." 9S declared, grabbing one for himself and one for 2B. He took one bite and his reaction wasn't much different from Eve's. "Adam, dude, these are really good. Like, you really outdid yourself this time." He congratulated, and Adam's proud smile only grew.

2B also took a bite from the square, blinking a few times. "These are fucking good." She whispered; Adam rushed to cover Eve's ears, but that didn't stop the gleeful expression on his face. Eve had already finished his lemon bar, and was reaching for a second.

"I'm glad you all like them, I hope everyone else does too." He muttered; A2 phased out of the wall again, grabbed a square out of the tray, then left again. Adam stared at the wall with wide, unblinking eyes. "I don't know how she does that." He admitted, taking a lemon bar for himself.

9S snickered, leaning against 2B. "It's her rat powers." He jabbed, looking back to the wall to make sure A2 didn't throw anything else at him. 

They took turns switching channels before settling on some cartoon reruns of a show that Eve loved. Which he watched for about 20 minutes before falling asleep. Crumbs had fallen into his lap, and Adam had brushed them off before resting his head against Eve's, which rested on Adam's shoulder. 9S stayed where he was, falling asleep curled up against 2B's side, and the other YoRHa android rested her head against the couch cushion, using it as a makeshift pillow.

At some point, someone had draped a blanket over the four of them. They would ask who it was, say it was likely Popola. But they really didn't know who it was, only that they had also taken a lemon bar as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all for reading, ik this one is??? Really short??? But im intending for this to be a mini series of short fics in this au and if you dont follow the nier suggestion blogs on tumblr, do it, cowards. So ya tell me what you thought ab this hot piece of garbage i gu ess


End file.
